


not-that-different

by GinevraJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, jihoon is a beauty guru, seungcheol is so in love with him, yeah that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinevraJ/pseuds/GinevraJ
Summary: Jihoon is one of the biggest beauty youtubers in the industry and as far as everyone knows, he's single, until they hear a male voice in the background of one of his videos and suddenly everyone wants to know who the mysterious man is.





	not-that-different

Jihoon's passion had always been social media, since the first time he posted a picture and someone commented he looked pretty. Because he'd never hear that from someone in real life. He was always the weird kid, he started wearing tennis skirts to school when he was around fifteen and the mixed reactions always made him anxious even after years of dressing like that to go to class. His parents never said anything bad about it, his mom actually liked making skirts for him, because the ones in the store were never good for him or he didn't like to go and buy them. His dad on the other hand... It made him anxious to see Jihoon being stared at, especially since he was the principal of his school. But he always supported him, he was just strict.

He could live with the stares, whether they'd be from lust or disgust. Because he knew that when he got home he could close his bedroom door and paint, whether it'd be on his face or on a piece of paper, he started posting pictures, and eventually, someone noticed him. It was like a snowball, it kept getting bigger without him having the chance to stop it, but he didn't want to. He loved the comments and the free makeup, even the money when the only thing he had to do was use a product.

But none of that mattered in the real world, it was just a hobby, eventually, he had to forget about it and go to college, and realize that no one would ever call him pretty to his face, maybe because of fear or because they didn't want to lie. He knew no one would ever have the balls to actually be with him in public, he'd learn that from the few years he'd been wearing skirts to school.

Except for one person. That one guy who had complimented him the first day he brought a skirt to school. Jihoon's reaction was a little harsh, because he thought the dude was being sarcastic, so he flipped him off. But eventually, he found himself looking at him fondly every time he passed, and with time, he realized he looked at him too. 

He had been dating Seungcheol for over five years now. They were seventeen when they kissed for the first time. Now they were 22 and they were living together.

Seungcheol was the first person to tell him that he should do makeup professionally and that if he didn't want to go to college, he didn't have to. And so he did, when they graduated Jihoon started working for a modelling agency doing makeup backstage and Seungcheol went to college with a sports scholarship, he was going to study law. They didn't live together for the first year, but Seungcheol couldn't stand living in the college dorms any longer and being away from Jihoon. So they moved in together. 

It was one afternoon when Jihoon was playing around with makeup, Seungcheol was pretending to do his homework when in reality he was just watching Jihoon do his makeup. He never wore makeup outside the house, and if he did it was very subtle. He also stopped wearing skirts, he wasn't a teenager anymore and a few altercations in the street made him realize that he should be more careful. It made Seungcheol angry to know that Jihoon couldn't express himself out of fear. 

"You should do videos." Seungcheol blurted out calmly.

"What do you mean?" Jihoon asked turning around to look at him.

"Like tutorials, like those you watch sometimes. I don't even know why you watch them, you're way better than them."

"They're entertaining." Jihoon shrugged.

"You don't post on Instagram that much anymore either."

"I'm busy."

"Jihoon, I know you don't even like your job, I want you to be happy with what you do, and I know it makes you happy to do your makeup. Just... Think about it."

Jihoon didn't just love to do his makeup, he loved art. He loved doing FX makeup, and he always wanted to do that kind of makeup for movies. But he was stuck with applying boring eye shadows and nude lipsticks to girls who weren't even grateful about his work. 

He was sad, he'd been sad for a lot of months, and he would have been worst if he didn't have Seungcheol by his side. He thought about it a lot, and one night, when Seungcheol was back home visiting his parents, he sat down and turned on a camera. 

He didn't think much of it, he just did some FX makeup that he had designed a couple of weeks ago, he loved science fiction. He sent the link to Seungcheol and smiled when he saw that one single comment from his boyfriend encouraging him. 

He turned on the camera again a few days later and, this time, he didn't cut off the audio, and didn't speed up the clips. He just sat down and did his makeup while talking, it wasn't anything crazy honestly, it wasn't FX, it was just regular makeup. He posted it and didn't think much of it.

"Yeah dad, it's just a hobby, I'm really bored lately," he spoke with his father on the phone while making breakfast.

"No, I didn't quit my job, don't worry. I love being treated like shit and doing boring makeup every few days," he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes while opening his computer, he opened the fridge to take milk.

"I'm glad you like the video, but no, I'm not making makeup for any film company... Yet." he answered while grabbing cereal "Yeah, of course Seungcheol knows, he was the one who gave me the idea... Yes, he's fine, he came back from visiting his parents yesterday, he's a little stressed out about his exams." he opened his email to see if his company had sent him any offers for a new show, but he was surprised to see the number of emails he had, all from YouTube.

"Dad... Can I call you later? Ok, yeah, bye."

After hanging up he opened his YouTube account and went to see his video. He almost choked on his cereal when he saw that the video had more than 100k views. He scrolled down to read the comments, still incredulous about the whole thing.

"You're so entertaining! I laughed so much during the video :')"

"You're so talented!"

"Wasn't he on Instagram, I remember him from there."

"Yeah but he doesn't post there anymore."

"Shame, he's really good."

"I hope he keeps posting videos!"

Jihoon stopped reading for a moment and went to his account, seeing the number of followers he had gained over the course of a few days almost made him sick. 

"Seungcheol... Can you come here for a second?"

"What's wrong?" he heard his footsteps from the living room.

"Look at this." Jihoon moved his laptop to show Seungcheol what he just saw.

He saw Seungcheol's eyes, widen at the sight of the numbers on his video and his account, and smiled even wider. 

That was the first time he felt genuinely happy about something that he was passionate about. He was 19 when his first video became viral. Now, at 22 years old, Jihoon was one of the top beauty youtubers in the industry.

There were a few reasons for his success:

He always stayed out of drama. Not because it was a bad marketing move but because he found it dumb. 

His personality apparently was funny, people loved listening to him talk, a lot of people who didn't even like makeup would binge watch his videos just for the sake of comedy. 

And most importantly, he was talented. He wasn't cocky about it, he just tried to show his ideas to the world, and apparently, his ideas were original. 

He grew his fan base quicker by the day and eventually he quit his job when he realized that his income from YouTube was bigger. Soon, companies wanted to work with him and he was going on trips, meeting his fans and on one very special occasion for him, he did SFX makeup for a movie. 

Everything was going fine until one day he had everyone on the internet talking about him. He was sitting in his studio, filming a video. Yes, he had a studio, he'd earn enough money to move to a bigger place with Seungcheol. 

He was doing his makeup, something normal, at least for him, it wasn't FX, but it also wasn't boring. He raised his head when the door of the studio opened and saw Seungcheol enter with a smile. 

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" he asked carefully.

"No, it's fine. Do you need anything?"

"No, I just bought you coffee." Jihoon smiled widely when he saw the cup and grabbed it to take a sip. 

"Thank you." he said, placing the cup next to him "How do I look?" he asked Seungcheol with a grin, posing for him, Seungcheol laughed.

"You look amazing, you always do," he answered with a smile.

"Yeah I know, I like hearing you say it." they both laughed. 

"Okay, I'm going to go now, call me if you need anything."

"Ok," Jihoon answered with a smile as the door closed. 

He found himself smiling when he finished watching that clip while he was editing the video. It wasn't the first time Seungcheol had interrupted him while filming, but he would always cut that part out. For some reason he felt like it was okay to leave that clip in the video and post it, Seungcheol was important in his life and his fans deserved to know that part of his life too.

The next morning he woke up to three missed calls from his manager and so many notifications from different social media. He opened a text from Jeonghan. 

"You're trending!"

His eyes widened when he read that and he opened Twitter as quick as he could. When he went to the trending page his heart almost skipped a beat. There it was, in the fourth position. 

#woozisboyfriend

He frowned and before he could click he received another call from his manager. 

"Hello?"

"What the hell were you even thinking??!!"

"I just woke up, I don't know what's going on." he felt Seungcheol wake up next to him due to him talking on the phone, so he got up and left the room so he wouldn't disturb him. 

"You didn't cut out Seungcheol's clip from the video!"

"Yes, I know. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Jihoon, I don't think you understand, you're very big right now, celebrity big. How do you think people will react if Kim Kardashian was dating some mysterious guy?"

"Kim Kardashian is married."

"YOU GET WHAT I MEAN!"

"Did people react badly?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, no, they're just curious to know who you're dating." his manager, Wonwoo, said calmly "Your sponsors on the other hand... They said they would have liked a heads up that you were dating someone. Or that you were going to drop the bomb like that."

"Why?"

"To sponsor the video hoonie. It has over 8 million views and it's been a day, it's not even sponsored. They would have liked to have their product in that video." Jihoon laughed when he heard that.

"Okay, but I'm not in any trouble right?"

"No, you're not."

"Ok, then I'm gonna go back to bed before Seungcheol gets cold. Bye."

He walked to his room and got in bed again, it was still early in the morning. 

"What was that?" Seungcheol asked half asleep, Jihoon got in bed next to him and placed his arms around his waist to spoon him and then rest his head in his back.

"Nothing, I left a part in a video where you come in and everyone is going crazy because they want to know who you are."

"Ok," Seungcheol mumbled before falling asleep again.

Two hours later, when they were both awake, Seungcheol approached Jihoon while putting on his jacket to go to work. 

"Did you say I was in one of your videos?" he asked confused.

"Yes, but they can only hear your voice so no one knows it's you."

"Oh ok, great. Because I'm still on trial period and I don't know how my boss is going to react if he sees that."

"Why would he see that video?"

"His daughters love you."

"That's sweet."

"I know, but I haven't said that you're my boyfriend yet, I prefer to say it when I'm settled in the firm."

"That's okay, have fun," Jihoon said with a smile, kissing him before he left the apartment.

Seungcheol graduated from college a few months ago and they offered him a job at the same firm that he was doing an internship. He loved his job and Jihoon liked seeing him happy. 

Over the course of a few weeks, people forgot about the whole boyfriend thing, Jihoon never acknowledged it, because he didn’t want Seungcheol to get in trouble in his job and twitter worked harder than the FBI so it wouldn’t be hard for them to find him. But he still had some room to do whatever he wanted since Seungcheol didn’t have any social media. He used to have an instagram when he was in high school and his DMs were filled with girls, but he deleted it eventually when he realized that he was too busy with college and he didn’t even use it. 

So Jihoon decided to keep leaving clips of Seungcheol bringing him coffee on his videos. He always did that, because it was the time he came home from work and he knew Jihoon would be filming. Everyone wanted to know who his boyfriend was, and Jihoon was having a little bit too much fun making everyone go crazy. Now everyone knew his boyfriend only by his sexy voice. Seungcheol obviously knew everything, he watched every single one of his videos. 

There were a few articles about the subject, a lot of people were speculating who his boyfriend was. Some magazines even posted articles with “anonymous sources”, Jihoon knew they were just people that went to high school with him. He laughed out loud when he read one article. 

“What are you laughing about?” Seungcheol asked while doing some paperwork at the dinner table. 

“Listen to this: An anonymous source has stated that ‘Jihoon never really dated anyone in high school, except that one jock that he tricked into being his boyfriend for the last few months of high school. The guy was completely straight and Jihoon kept flirting with him until eventually, the guy gave in, I think they broke up after graduation because he wanted to go to college and Jihoon didn’t want to keep studying.’” Seungcheol looked at him for a moment before laughing loudly. 

“‘Tricked into being his boyfriend’? Oh my Jihoon, did you use witchcraft to be my boyfriend?” Seungcheol asked with a smile. 

“Yes, it’s been a successful five years, I still have another five before making the next human sacrifice so you can be with me forever.” They ended up laughing for ten minutes straight about the article. 

The article became viral and Jihoon couldn’t stop laughing every time he saw someone talking about it. Wonwoo kept telling him that it was a bad image for him to make everyone believe that he liked flirting with straight guys. 

“Seungcheol isn't straight.” 

“But they don’t know that.”

“Why is it my problem then?” Jihoon kept talking before Wonwoo could say anything. “Besides, I don’t care, and this isn’t just about me, Seungcheol has to have a say in this. He has a job and dragging him into my lifestyle will be difficult for him. He works with businessmen, people who don’t understand nor like what I do. So I’m fine with no one knowing who my boyfriend is.” 

“I still can’t believe how you never posted a single picture with him over the course of these five years,” Jeonghan said after leaving his cup of coffee on the table, they were in a cafeteria talking about business. 

He’d been friends with Jeonghan since high school, but Jeonghan studied business and he became one of his advisors when it came to his career, besides Wonwoo. 

“Well, Seungcheol doesn’t have social media either, and my instagram is only for makeup, I didn’t see the point in posting anything with him. I never thought people would care about my life that much.” 

“Okay, just… Think about introducing him at some point because even some sponsors are asking about it.” Wonwoo sighed and Jihoon smiled.

A few months later people were still talking about who his boyfriend might be. That was maybe because Jihoon kept leaving clips of Seungcheol bringing him coffee or asking him something in the middle of filming, always leaving his face out of the picture. 

“Do you think we should make a video together?” Seungcheol asked one afternoon while they were cuddling in the couch, watching a movie. 

“To let people know who you are?”

“Yes, it’s been a lot of months since people are asking, and I’m settled in my job, I don’t think it will be a problem.” 

“Really?!” Jihoon asked with a smile.

“Yeah, I mean, even I am tired of seeing that every single comment in your videos is about me. I want people to focus on you.” 

“You’re the best,” Jihoon told him before leaning in to kiss him. 

He called Wonwoo to ask him how they should do this and Wonwoo told him that it would be best to make Seungcheol do his makeup for a video while answering some fan questions. Jihoon thought that was a great idea and a few days later they were both sitting in Jihoon’s studio, ready to film. 

“What are we doing?”

“The intro,” Jihoon said while arranging his makeup.

“No, I mean for the video.” Seungcheol laughed.

“Oh, you’re doing my makeup.” 

“Uhhh, I don’t think I’ll do a very good job.”

“That’s the point,” Jihoon said with a smile. 

After making Seungcheol hide his head under the table and then appear, so the surprise would be bigger, they decided to start the video.

“Won’t they see my face in the thumbnail?”

“No, I’ll just blur it out.” 

“Oh okay, so, where do I start?”

“I won’t tell you anything, you have to figure out everything on your own.” 

“Oh my god, this is going to be difficult.” Seungcheol laughed, trying to figure out which bottle was the foundation and which bottle was fucking liquid latex. 

“Your FX makeup is in here.”

“Yes. Just read the bottles, I’m sure you can do that.” Jihoon told him with a smile while grabbing his phone “I posted a tweet asking for people to ask questions and we could answer them.” 

“Ok cool,” Seungcheol said while finally grabbing the bottle of foundation, he was pretty confident in the steps of putting makeup on, since he watched so many of his videos, but he wasn’t so sure about his skills. 

They both answered a few questions while laughing about the mess that Seungcheol was doing on his face. The questions were pretty tame, so Jihoon decided to choose some questions that would spark actual interest. 

“Next question. There’s an article that talks about Jihoon flirting with straight guys in high school, is it true?” 

“It’s not,” Seungcheol answered quickly while struggling with what brush was the right one. “Jihoon doesn’t have the skills to flirt with anyone.” 

“That’s a lie! I know how to flirt!” 

“Yeah right.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes and laughed at Jihoon’s frustration. “The article is talking about me, someone from our high school must have had the wrong idea. But yeah, we’ve been together since high school. And we never broke up after graduation.”

“It also says that you’re straight.”

“I am not,” Seungcheol answered laughing when he heard that. “I mean I can understand why that person thought I was straight, I had a few girlfriends in high school before I dated you.” 

“Most of them broke up with you because you looked at me too much.”

“Let’s not talk about that ok?” Jihoon laughed when he heard that. 

“Ok ok, let’s be serious for a moment, what do you have to say to anyone struggling with their sexuality?” Seungcheol thought about it before speaking and he left the brush in the table.

“I mean… It’s normal to not know what you want, I don’t think I would’ve known so soon if it weren’t for you. I really thought I was interested in you because you dressed like a girl, but eventually, I realized that I liked your masculine side too. Sometimes it’s difficult to pinpoint your sexuality, especially when you’re a teenager. I really liked girls but I don’t think I can be with a girl right now, it’s been over six years since the last time I saw a vagina and I certainly don’t miss it.” Jihoon laughed when he heard that. 

“I hope so.” they both laughed ad Seungcheol tried to keep going.

“And… Regarding parents… Yeah, it’s pretty fucking difficult to tell them, and I didn’t tell them until I found Jihoon, honestly, sometimes you just need someone worth that conversation with your parents.”

“How did they react?” Jihoon asked carefully because they never really talked about that.

“Very well actually, I told them I met someone, and then I told them it was you, and they were fine with it. I think it took some time for my dad to get used to the fact that I wasn’t going to be with a girl any time soon.” 

“Yeah, sometimes it’s difficult to be with your dad in the same room.” 

“Your dad isn’t the best either,” Seungcheol said with a smile. 

“Watch your mouth, he watches all of my videos.” 

“You’re the best Mr Lee,” Seungcheol said with a smile, which made Jihoon laugh. 

“No, yeah, he’s pretty scary. I agree. Ok, next question: Are you in a long term relationship?”

“We’ve been together for five years and I don’t plan on letting any other guy lay his hands on you ever again, so yeah, I’d say pretty long term.” Jihoon laughed when he heard that and when he tilted his head back to laugh Seungcheol moved the eyeliner and left a black long line next to Jihoon’s eye. 

“Oh my god.” Seungcheol murmured when he saw the mess, Jihoon looked in the viewfinder and started laughing nonstop, Seungcheol did the same. “How do I fix that.” 

“Just leave it, it balances the mess you’ve made in my face.”

“I’m trying my best okay?” 

“I know honey.” 

“What was the question again?”

“If it was a long term relationship. And of course it is, we’re getting married.”

“When our country allows us to,” Seungcheol whispered rolling his eyes and making Jihoon laugh, he looked at his phone to find another question.

“Say something about Jihoon that no one knows.” Seungcheol thought about it for a moment. 

“There’s a lot of things that people don’t know about you,” Seungcheol said while thinking about it.

“Ok but you only have to say one.” he laughed when he saw Jihoon getting worried about what he was going to say. 

“He acts cool all the time, even when we were back in high school he was really popular and he managed to get us both in detention every single week. But he’s actually a massive nerd, I don’t think he has talked about that in his videos but he binge watches every superhero movie ever made, science fiction movies and he thinks the best TV show ever made is Firefly… So yeah, big closeted nerd.” Jihoon looked at Seungcheol surprised for saying that and Seungcheol started laughing. “You can’t cut this part out, the people need to know the truth.”

“Ok, ok, whatever, let’s just move to the next question. Do you support what Jihoon does and what do you do?” 

“I obviously support what he does.”

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him, he was the one who encouraged me to actually do makeup professionally and when I didn’t like my job he told me to do videos.”

“Yes, I’m his number one fan.” Jihoon laughed when he heard that.

“He wrote the first comment that I got and he was my first subscriber,” Jihoon said with a smile. 

“And apart from being his number one fan, which is a 24/7 job, I’m a lawyer.” 

“Yeah, that’s why I haven’t been scammed yet. He reviews all of my contracts.” 

“Ok let me choose a question.” Seungcheol said grabbing his phone “How did you start dating and who was the first one to make a move?” 

“Uhh…” Jihoon hesitated “Can we say this here?” Seungcheol laughed and covered his face from the embarrassment. 

“Your dad watches your videos, I don’t think we can…” 

“Let’s just say that he had his gay awakening because I was wearing something scandalous.” 

“And then I asked him to the spring formal.”

“Which was a complete mess because I thought it was a joke and I was in the middle of Carrie, so I cried the entire night before and the night of the dance some asshole spilled ponche on me, so we ended up in my house, talking.” Seungcheol scrolled through the questions and made a face when he read one, which sparked Jihoon’s curiosity. 

“What did you read?” Jihoon asked taking away his phone “What was your first time like?” Jihoon read and answered without thinking “A nightmare, that’s what it was.” Seungcheol laughed when he heard that. 

“It wasn’t that bad.” 

“Ok no, it was good, but we didn’t get to the good part until one hour later. Because, you know… The shoe didn’t fit.” 

Jihoon and Seungcheol laughed for three minutes straight before pulling themselves back together to keep filming. They kept laughing even when they were passed that question.

“Stay still!” Seungcheol told him while he was applying lipstick but Jihoon couldn’t stop laughing. 

He kissed him to make Seungcheol laugh and now Seungcheol had his lips stained with lipstick. 

“Jihoon!” 

“What? Lips like yours should have lipstick all the time.”

“I really hope my boss doesn’t find this video.” they both started laughing again. 

Some questions later they said goodbye and Jihoon turned off the camera. 

“That was fun,” Seungcheol said with a smile while Jihoon was taking off his makeup. 

“Yeah, we should do this more often.”

“Do you want to make more videos with me?” Jihoon asked excitedly.

“Yes, but no more makeup please, I’m really bad at that. I liked answering questions, it was fun, and I don’t think your subscribers know much about you.” 

“Yeah, I hope they like the video.” 

And they did, it blew up and everyone was watching it and talking about it. Jihoon became trending once again and he was happy that everyone liked Seungcheol, all of them were sad that he didn’t have any form of social media and Jihoon felt a little bit proud that everyone was oggling at his boyfriend. They all loved the stories they told but because of the article and the cliché nature of their relationship, a lot of people didn’t buy that they were actually together. 

Jihoon couldn’t believe that someone would think that he would lie about having a boyfriend for five years. He knew their relationship was a little cliché since Seungcheol used to be a pretty standard high school straight jock and Jihoon, well… Jihoon. He got pretty angry when he saw all the theories that people were making, about how his actual boyfriend wasn’t even that handsome and Seungcheol had been paid to act as his boyfriend, or that he didn’t even have a boyfriend at all. 

He decided to make a post on Instagram, it had two pictures in it, one was from the spring formal, their first date, and the second one was from their graduation. The only thing he wrote in the caption was: “You know your boyfriend is handsome when people think he’s a paid actor.” 

Seungcheol laughed for a whole day every time he remembered the post, which in consequence made Jihoon laugh too. They were both pretty happy about the fact that everyone knew that Seungcheol was his boyfriend and a lot of people liked him. Jihoon was even excited to have Seungcheol bring him coffee in his next video because he knew they would say nice stuff about Seungcheol. So he was doing his makeup in his studio, waiting for Seungcheol to come home from work. He smiled when he heard the front door. Jihoon raised his head when he heard the door opening and was surprised to not find Seungcheol standing there with a smile on his face and a coffee cup on his hand. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Jihoon asked concerned and got up from his chair when he saw Seungcheol’s sad face. 

“I got fired.” 

“What?!” 

“Apparently my boss saw the video and the firm didn’t like the image so they said they had to let me go.” 

“Oh no, but don’t you have a contract or something?”

“I do, but they’re lawyers, they find loopholes everywhere, I can’t do anything about it. Besides, why would I keep working in a place that doesn’t like that I’m gay or that I’m with you?” 

“I’m so sorry,” Jihoon mumbled and hugged him tightly.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault… I just hope that finding a job now won’t be difficult.” 

“You’re great at what you do, okay? Everything will be fine.”

Everything wasn’t fine, obviously. Seungcheol was fresh out of college and he didn’t have enough experience to land a job in any law firm, every firm in the city had the first years covered since they hire mostly people from their internship program. But since Seungcheol got fired from that job, he had next to zero chances of getting a job in a law firm that dealt with the kind of law Seungcheol specialized in. Which was corporate law, and almost every law student was looking for a job in that area. 

Soon, Jihoon started to get more concerned about Seungcheol because he seemed to be losing hope every single day and he couldn’t do anything about it. Seungcheol was there for him when Jihoon had a hard time and Jihoon couldn’t help him back, he felt useless. 

“Jihoon…” Seungcheol called for him one afternoon.

“Yeah?” 

“I think I’m going to go back with my parents for a while.” Jihoon knew Seungcheol needed to take some time off, so he didn’t question it. 

“For how long?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Do you want me to come with you. My dad…”

“No, Jihoon, I think we should take some time.” Jihoon stopped talking for a moment and looked at him confused, praying that that didn’t mean what he thought it meant.

“What do you mean?”

“I need to think about my career right now.”

“And you don’t think it’s a good idea to be with me if you want to find a job.”

“No, Jihoon…” Seungcheol got up and approached him but Jihoon stepped back. “Look, I’m not breaking up with you, I really do need some time to think about everything. The way we’re doing things right now… It’s not working out for me.” 

“I thought you said you would never be embarrassed about being with me.”

“And I’m not, I love you.”

“If you love me then why are you leaving?”

“I already told you Jihoon. I need…”

“Do whatever the fuck you want, I thought we had each other’s back, but I guess you need to take a break from me.”

“Jihoon, this is not about you,” Seungcheol told him, raising his voice.

“Just leave, I don’t care.”

“Jihoon, I’m not breaking up with you.”

“Yes you are! Do you think I believe you when you say ‘I just need some time to think’ and ‘It’s not about you’? It’s my fault you don’t have a job, I understand if you don’t want to be with me, but don’t lie to my face!”

“You know what? Let’s just talk about this when things are calmer.”

Seungcheol sighed and walked to their room to pack his stuff. A couple of hours later Seungcheol left their home to take a train to go back to their hometown. Jihoon felt angry and sad at the same time, mostly because he didn’t understand why Seungcheol was doing this. But also because he didn’t expect Seungcheol to come back, he had heard those lines before and they were never a good sign. Jihoon found himself stuck on the couch the majority of the day and he didn’t film a single video, he turned off his phone. It got so bad that Wonwoo had to go to his house to check if he was still alive. And when Jihoon told him everything Wonwoo decided to call Jeonghan and they spent a lot of time talking and eating, trying to make Jihoon think about something else. 

But they couldn’t stay with him forever so eventually Jihoon found himself alone in his house and he mustered up the courage to turn on his phone and look through his notifications. He wasn’t surprised when he saw that everyone knew that Seungcheol got fired from his job, they obviously knew that something was up and it doesn’t take much research to see that Seungcheol is not registered as a practising lawyer at the moment. 

He tried to ignore every comment, hashtag and drama channel that was talking about the topic. He decided to open his computer and check his email because, after almost two weeks of not making a single appearance on any type of social media, he needed to get himself back to work. He frowned when he opened his laptop and a notification of Seungcheol’s email account popped up. He had both emails set up on his computer because sometimes Seungcheol would just use his because it was faster. 

He nearly choked when he saw the subject of the email. He almost threw himself to grab his phone and call Seungcheol. Those ten seconds of waiting for Seungcheol to pick up felt like an entire hour. 

“Jihoon, when I said I needed some time, I meant…”

“Check your email.” 

“What?”

“Go to your laptop. Open it. And check your damn email.”

“Ok damn, calm down, what is it so important?” Jihoon didn’t answer and just waited for Seungcheol to open up his account, he knew he saw the email when he heard him gasp. 

“Is this for real? You’re not pranking me?”

“Do you think I would joke about something like this?” Jihoon asked with a smile while looking at his computer screen, where he could read the name of one of the most important law firms in the country and the word “job offer” together.

“But why? I didn’t even apply for a job?”

“Have you checked your phone? The whole internet knows you got fired because of the video.”

“Wait, they do? How?”

“Does it surprise you?”

“Ok yeah, you’re right.” Jihoon could almost hear Seungcheol’s smile through the phone. 

“What are you waiting for? Answer the email!”

“I was about to! I’ll call you later.” 

Jihoon heard the line go dead and his smile was wiped off his face. He didn’t realize how happy it made him listen to Seungcheol’s voice again, but finding himself alone in his apartment made him realize that that didn’t change anything between them. Jihoon was still a Youtuber and Seungcheol couldn’t handle that kind of lifestyle when his job was so different from what he did. 

He hoped that Seungcheol would call him back as he said, but hours went by and Jihoon was still waiting for a call. It was when he was about to go to sleep to an empty bed again when he heard the front door open. He ran to the door and smiled widely when he saw Seungcheol standing there, he almost made him fall with how hard he hugged him.

“Ok, I guess I’ll never leave you alone again.” Seungcheol said with a smile, returning the hug, he opened his eyes widely when he realized that Jihoon was crying “Oh my god, you really thought I was breaking up with you didn’t you?”

“How could I not think that? I was the one who made you lose your job and I’m an inconvenience, our lives are so different.”

“And they always were, but that didn’t stop me from asking you out.” Seungcheol said with a smile, cupping his cheeks to wipe his tears “Besides, they’re not that different. They didn’t send me a job offer because everyone on the internet knew about me getting fired. They sent me a job offer because they work with a lot of makeup companies that work with you and they wanted someone that knew the industry and specialized in corporate law. I talked with them over the phone and they told me that if I managed your contracts that meant that I was pretty good since you’ve only gotten successful brand deals.”

“So you came back because I landed you a job.” Jihoon guessed.

“No, I came back because I love you. I already had my bags packed when you called, I was planning on coming back today either way.” Jihoon couldn’t help but start crying again when he heard that, and Seungcheol hugged him laughing. “You’re such a cry baby.”

“Yeah, I thought you knew that when I told you a spent the whole night crying because I thought our first date was a prank.” Seungcheol laughed when he heard that. “Please don’t leave me again, I was so scared, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Jihoon, I would never leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this one-shot even though it's kind of short and lacks plot, i really enjoyed writing it. Feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
